The invention relates to a process for the assembly and/or disassembly of an element structure, in particular a wall and/or a ceiling structure, and the element structure itself.
In the case of such an element structure, which can be used for the production of a tiled stove, e.g., the modular elements are braced with one another by stressing tendons, which are connected to one another by means of couplings. The modular elements installed in the assembled part of the element structure are only drawn into the installation position when the bracing operation takes place.